Double Guardians
by Lord Grimmwolf
Summary: When the Aurameres attain double their normal power, who better to give the extra to than new guardians!
1. Overcharge

A/N: This story starts after the defeat of Cedric and the rebuilding of Kandrakar.

World: Kandrakar

Luba, the keeper of the Aurameres, has made a terrible mistake. After the battle with Cedric, the Aurameres were almost drained of energy from the Guardians using so much power, so Luba decided to speed up the recharging herself. Since she had never done it before she didn't know what amount of power to put in them. Her mistake was putting too much power into them. There was so much power that the guardians could never hope to control it without being destroyed. She screamed as the Aurameres began to grow. The Oracle and Tibor rushed into the room.

"What is it Luba?"

"The Aurameres, I've put too much power into them." The Oracle and Tibor exchanged a glance.

"Quickly, we will have to convert half of the energy from each somewhere else." The Oracle said.

"But to where," Tibor asked.

"Into five new guardians," he answered. They all nodded and positioned themselves around the Aurameres. The three of them joined hands and concentrated hard. All five Aurameres split into two, making ten Aurameres.

"Do you have the receivers of the power picked out Oracle?" Luba asked, eyes still closed.

"Yes, just leave the converting to me."

World: Earth, Heatherfeild

Students at the Sheffield Institute just got back from their Christmas vacation.

"I'm so excited! I get to see Eric for the first time in a week!" Hay Lin exclaimed.

"You mean you didn't see him over the holiday?" Will asked.

"No, he and his family went to visit relatives down south. But he's back now!"

"Gee, someone is obsessed." Irma said.

"Andrew Hornby!" Cornelia said.

"I have NO idea what you're talking about," Irma said crossing her arms and blushing.

"Did you hear about the two new boys?" Will asked the group.

"Yeah, isn't that them over there?" Cornelia pointed to two boys walking through the front gates talking to each other.

"Ooh, let's go say hi to them," Hay Lin said excitedly.

"How about, let's not," Cornelia said, "I am in a relationship; I don't need more boys drooling over me."

"Someone has a big head," Irma told her.

"I do not!"

While Irma and Cornelia bickered about heads, Hay Lin leaned over and whispered in Will's ear, "Ya wanna go say hi?"

"Sure," Will whispered back. The two of them approached the boys, who were still deep in discussion about something that was clearly bothering them. They abruptly stopped talking when the noticed Will and Hay Lin approaching.

"Hi, I'm Hay Lin and this is my fiend Will Vandom."

"Um, Hi, I'm Aden Randall, and this is _my _friend Gage Callaway." He reached out to shake Hay Lin's hand and Gage did the same with Will. The minute Gage touched her hand the heart of Kandrakar warmed against her chest, the way it did when any members of W.I.T.C.H. touched her.

_Guys are you coming? The bell is about to ring. _Both Aden and Gage looked up in surprise.

"Who said that?" Aden said looking around. Will was shocked as well. Taranee has the power to speak with thoughts inside your head, but only the guardians can hear her. She couldn't wrap her head around how the two new boys could hear her.

_The bell is about to ring! _Taranee's voice filled their heads again. Both Aden and Gage were looking around the courtyard frantically.

_Taranee do not say another word!_ Will thought back. Hay Lin was frantically trying to make hand motions to Taranee to be quiet and both the boys' eyes were wide open, searching for the source of the voice. Apparently Taranee got the message because she remained quiet. Will smiled at the two boys, "Well I'll see you around." Then she and Hay Lin walked briskly back to other girls.

"What happened over there?" Taranee asked the minute they rejoined them.

"They could both hear you Taranee! Every time you spoke to us they heard it loud and clear! But that's not all; you know how when a guardian touches me the Heart of Kandrakar gets warm? Well when I shook Gabe's hand it got warm, but we know he isn't a guardian."

"Well, them being guardians would be the only explanation as to why they could hear Taranee," Irma said.

"Well it looks like we're about to find out." Will said holding up the heart of Kandrakar. It was glowing and making noises. "Kandrakar is calling."

"You expect me to just ditch the first day back at school!" Taranee exclaimed.

"Yes!" They all said at once. Will, Irma, and Hay Lin ran out the gates. Cornelia grabbed Taranee by the arm and dragged her along. The five of them ran into a nearby alleyway. As soon as they were out of sight Will took out the Heart.

"Guardians Unite!"

"Water!"

"Fire!"

"Earth!"

"Air!"

"Quintessence!"

All five of them were now in guardian form. Will moved the Heart through the air and a fold appeared before them.

World: Kandrakar

The Oracle turned when he heard footsteps behind him. It was the Guardians.

"Oh thank goodness, I thought you wouldn't come."

"Is something wrong Oracle?" Will asked, concerned

"No not exactly. There is something we need to tell you, come with me." He walked though a doorway on the other side of the room into the chamber of the Aurameres. Once the guardians where all in the room he spoke.

"Look at the Aurameres." They all looked down at the Aurameres and gasped.

"Why are there more than before!" Cornelia exclaimed.

"This is why I brought you here. There was a terrible accident and the Aurameres were given enough power to destroy you if you tried to use them, so it was either divide the power or let you be destroyed. The new power was converted into five more guardians." All the girls gasped again.

"It will be your job to train them to use their power; they have exact copies of you powers. And they are all in Heatherfeild. I want you to find them and bring them here. Will your copy is Aden Randall. Irma your copy is Gage Callaway. Taranee your copy is Nigel Ashcroft. Cornelia your copy is Luke Goldbloom; and Hay Lin your copy is Eric Lyndon. Go find them and bring them here as quickly as possible.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! PLEASE REVIEW! No one else reads my stories; I want someone else's opinion.


	2. Deathly Connections

**A/N: Oh my gosh! Thank you SO much for reviewing! Here is the next chapter!**

**World: Earth, Heatherfeild**

The guardians traveled back through the fold and into the alleyway again. Will took them out of guardian form and the returned to the school yard.

"Great the bell already rang; they're already ten minutes into class!" Taranee complained.

"Then you'd better come up with a good excuse as to why your late," Cornelia told her.

They all rushed into the building and went their separate ways to class. Will and Cornelia had science class together. Once they got to the door Cornelia said, "pretend like your leg is hurt and lay on the floor!"

"What! Why?"

"Just do it!"

Will did as she was told and then Cornelia opened the classroom door and dragged Will in.

"Mrs. Mason! We just got attacked by some guy outside!"

"Oh my goodness!" Mrs. Mason rose from her desk and scurried over to Will.

"Are you alright Will?"

"Yeah, my leg hurts but I think I'll be alright."

"Oh, good take your seats; you are both excused from tardiness of course."

Cornelia and Will took their seats. Once they were seated Will gave Cornelia a high five under the desk.

(************)

The bell finally rang and the two girls exited the room and walked down the hall.

"Ok, so guardian meeting at the Silver Dragon at seven thirty," Will told Cornelia as soon as they were out the door.

"All ten of us? I'll never get used to that."

As they were walking Will noticed Aden and Gage talking to each other again.

"Come on," Will said over her shoulder to Cornelia, already walking towards the two boys.

Neither of them noticed Will approach, they seemed to be arguing about something. Will picked up some of the words: Water, talking microwave, control my mother, lightning, voices is my head. She didn't hear it all but she was pretty sure what they were arguing about.

"Hi guys."

The both immediately stopped talking.

"Oh, hi Will," Aden said.

"So listen, some of my friends and I are having a small get together at the Silver Dragon, would you two want to come?"

"Um, sure I guess," Aden answered.

"Okay, well I'll see you there at around seven thirty." She waved goodbye and walked away to find where Cornelia had wandered off to. She found her talking to Luke outside the gym. Luke is a grade above the guardians. He is the Sheffield Institute's star soccer player, and he is also quite popular.

Will heard Cornelia say, "Okay, I'll see you there at seven thirty," and then Luke walked off.

"What happened?" Will asked.

"Oh, I just got Luke to come to the meeting. But he thinks it's a date."

"So what are you gonna do when he shows up and your boyfriend is waiting to meet him."

"We'll deal with that problem when we come to it."

"Whatever, lets just find Irma, Taranee, and Hay Lin, and tell them about the meeting."

But before they could even move the bell rang. Taranee was in Will's next class so she could tell her then. Will was just about to walk away from Cornelia when the Principal's voice came over the loud speaker.

"All students report to the nearest class room immediately, all teachers when the halls are cleared lock your doors! The school is under lockdown until further notice!" As she finished speaking the code red alarm sounded throughout the school. The school entered a state of utter caos. Girls were screaming, students were running through the halls to get to a classroom. Will lost sight of Cornelia in the mess and found herself being pushed toward a nearby classroom. Once inside she looked around. Her eyes fell upon Irma sitting in the corner clutching her stomach and panting. Will rushed over to her.

"Irma what's wrong?"

"I-I, I don't know. Just before the announcement I felt a HUGE pain in my stomach."

"Let me look at it." Will moved Irma's arm and gasped in shock. Irma was bleeding very badly and there was a hole, but no bullet.

"Irma, you've been shot!"

"What? That's not possible! I was in the hallway, there was no gun shot!"

Will stood up and yelled across the room to the teacher, who was hopelessly trying to calm the class down.

"Mr. Brown! Irma been shot!"

"Oh dear God!" he rushed over to Irma and examined the wound.

_Guys! It's Taranee! I was just in the courtyard! Guys, a man wearing a cloak just shot Gage!_

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed that chapter. I'm Hoping to have the next chapter up soon. Sorry it's so short. If you have any suggestions please let me know. **


	3. Dream Reality

**A/N: Thanks for the comments! Suggestions have been noted, and most likely will be used. Here's the next Chapter. SOOO Sorry about the long wait.**

**World: Earth, Heatherfeild**

An ambulance was at the school in a matter of seconds, there were so many police cars the sirens were deafening. Gage was put into the Ambulance, followed by Irma who was being carried out the front doors on a stretcher. No parents were allowed inside the courtyard so they were all crowded outside the entrance. As soon as they brought Irma out her parents rushed to her side. Will, Taranee, Cornelia, and Hay Lin stood inside the school looking out the widow that looked upon the courtyard. The students weren't being allowed to leave until Gage and Irma were off campus.

"Man news travels fast in this city," Cornelia commented.

"Anyone want to explain how Irma could have been shot in the middle of a crowded hallway and no one noticed? Besides the fact that there was no bullet!" Hay Lin asked.

"Do you think that we have some sort of connection with our male guardians?" Taranee said.

"It's possible. Right now it's the only explanation we have." Will said.

"I guess our plans for the Silver Dragon meeting are ruined. Oh no! I have the date with Luke tonight, I didn't actually want to go on a date, it was just a way to get him there. Curse my incredibly good looks." Cornelia complained.

"Way to focus on the important thing Cornelia." Will said looking out the window.

(********)

The two stretchers burst through the doors of the hospital and were immediately surrounded by nurses and doctors. The two were rolled down the hallway next to one another. Irma had tears streaming down her face. Gage, noticing this, reached over to her and grabbed her hand. She squeezed it tight. They stayed like this even while the doctors tried to get the bullet out and stitch up the wounds. After it was all over they were both asleep, but still hand in hand.

Irma dreamt while she slept,

She was on the floor in an immense white room of a palace. Columns stretched as far as the eye could see. She was lying on the ground. Standing she realized she was in guardian form.

_Where am I, _she thought.

Looking around she realized she wasn't alone. There was a huge birdlike thing on the ground a few feet away. It had large feathery wings; they were an odd color, a sort of light blue. Its pattern made it look almost like moving water. When it started moving Irma jumped back. It stood up and faced her. Irma let out a gasp; it was Gage but something was different. The wings obviously, but his brown hair was long and flowing. His eyes were a crystal-like blue, and he was much taller. He was wearing pants with the same odd pattern as his wings, with white boots that came almost to his knees. He wore no shirt with his muscles rippling. Irma couldn't believe his transformation from a scrawny boy to this.

"Irma? What's wrong?" He asked.

She pointed at him in response.

He looked down. "Whoa! What am I wearing! I don't have muscles!"

Irma gasped as she realized why he looked like that.

"Maybe that is your guardian form."

"My what?"

"Gage, there's something I need to tell you. There is a thing called The Heart of Kandrakar. It has magical properties that give the guardians their true power. Okay, this is hard to explain, bear with me. Okay, there used to be this thing called the veil. It separated a realm called Meridian from our realm. An evil man named Prince Phobos ruled there. He wanted to take over all the realms, so the veil was created to protect them. But it wasn't all that reliable so the Guardians of the Veil were created to ensure the safety of the other realms. Will, Taranee, Cornelia, Hay Lin, and I are the guardians now. Each of us have control over a different element, mine is water.

"There are also things called Aurameres, they contain our power. But something went wrong and the Aurameres were given too much power, so half of its power was given to five more guardians. Aden, Nigel, Gage, Eric, and Luke. You have exact copies of our power. So you have power over water too, like me."

There was a pause as Gage processed this. Then he spoke, "I guess that would explain the weird stuff that's been happening to me when I'm around water lately. But that doesn't explain how I somehow turned my favorite T-shirt pink!" Irma giggled at this.

"That's a power that comes with the water guardian stuff. You can also make people do what you want by saying what to do in your mind."

"Awesome! But I know that when I wake up this will all be a dream and we'll be back in the hospital and none of what you said will be true."

"What! No! It is true, when we wake up ask me and I'll tell you it was true. You have to believe me."

"How do we wake up anyway?"

"I don't know, maybe we can fly out. Come on!" Irma grabbed Gage's hand and flew upwards. They flew for a good five minutes until the whiteness faded.

They both sat bolt upright in their hospital beds breathing heavy.

"Will you believe me now!"

"Yes." Was all Gage said, but he was smiling.

"Goodnight Gage."

"Goodnight Irma."

And with that they both drifted off to sleep again.

**A/N: Reviews are LOVED! Once again, I am really sorry it took so long to put this up, I've been really busy with school.**


End file.
